


From Fluffy Foundations to Smutty Situations

by a3rie



Series: Soup to Nuts [2]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Interspecies Relationship(s), Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, taking liberties with troll anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a3rie/pseuds/a3rie
Summary: +18 Sequel to "A Foundation of Fluff"Barbara/Walter/Draal take their feelings to the next level.This is all in good fun, please don't read if even the slightest thought of these three in a polyamorous relationship gives you the squicks.
Relationships: Barbara Lake/Walter Strickler | Stricklander, Draal/ Barbara Lake, Draal/Barbara Lake/Walter Strickler | Stricklander, Draal/Walter Strickler | Stricklander
Series: Soup to Nuts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094804
Comments: 19
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Stricklander’s lips pressed in a quick kiss on Barbra’s cheek as she left for work.

A distracted hum and a pat on the shoulder was given in reply. He, too, got a pat on the shoulder right before she left out the door. 

He didn't comment, but he furrowed his brows in thought as he watched from the window as her car backed out of the driveway.

o0o0o

Lips pressed against lips in delighted relief when Barbra came home and found a hot cup of tea waiting for her and dinner just coming out of the oven.

Draal offered to take her coat and she smiled up at him gratefully while lifting her arms to let him help. He watched her as she walked over to the table and plopped down in a chair with a sigh. He pressed a thumb to his mouth as he watched Stricklander set the table but he said nothing. 

o0o0o

He knew what kissing was. He had even engaged in teasing them over the forign ritual. But sometimes he wondered…

He looked at his reflection in the hall mirror as he passed it and pursed his lips. Not that he really _had_ lips, he thought to himself ruefully, just flatness around his too wide mouth and too large teeth.

Still.

o0o0o

The changeling was gone for the day and Jim likely wouldn’t be home for several more hours. For a change, Draal had Barbara all to himself. Good. He didn’t need any witnesses in case he made a fool out of himself. 

But he was curious and he felt certain Barbara would not make fun of him if he did it wrong.

He had been planning this for some time now. Before he could talk himself out of it, he cleared his throat and entered the living room where she sat reading a book on the couch.

“I have a gift for you,” he said, innocuously, as he maneuvered to stand in front of her, careful not to bump into any furniture. 

“Huh? Oh wow, what! What’s this for?” Barbara reached forward tentatively and took the large fur blanket he held out for her. She didn’t bother asking if it was real or not, and she had no idea what it might have come from, but it was beautiful. She gently pet the brindle colored pelt, admiring how the brown appeared nearly gold in the light when she turned it just so.

“The weather is turning cooler and I thought you might like it,” he answered fondly, glad to see that he had been right in his guess. Then, he leaned over her and pressed his mouth to the top of her head. 

Her eyes grew wide for a moment and his heart skipped a beat, worrying that he had done it wrong or overstepped. Then, her eyes gentled as she smiled up at him. To his delight she stood up and pressed a kiss to his cheek and threw her new blanket over her shoulders. 

“I love it. Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calm before the storm. Next chapter is full of sex.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinky Times.

The three of them sat in what was now officially considered the den. 

It all started with a simple question.

The can of polish that had been balancing on his knee clattered to the floor as Draal coughed in startled surprise. From the old couch across the room, the newspaper Walter had been reading ripped slightly as his grip tightened unexpectedly.

“What?”

“Hm?” 

Barbara looked up from the desk that had been dragged to the cellar, the back of a pen hanging out of her mouth. She had been sorting bills and double checking her bank statements.

“You, uh…” Draal stammered, unable to form his sentence. His cheeks were shading to purple.

“What prompted such a question?” Walter tried for casual as he attempted to smooth his paper back out.

“Oh, did I say that out loud?”

There was just enough innocence in the question that the changeling didn’t buy it for a second.

“Indeed, you did. Again, I ask, what could have possibly possessed you to ask about such a thing?”

Barbara had the grace to blush as she set aside her notebooks and took the pen out of her mouth, a finger tracing her bottom lip in the way she did when thinking. Walt knew they were in trouble.

“Well, something came up with a patient a few days ago and it inadvertently brought it to my attention that I don’t know anything about troll anatomy. Honestly, I’m a doctor. I’m well familiar with all manner of human bits and bobbles, it shouldn’t be any big deal that I would be curious about yours.”

“Then, yes, to answer your question. Most trolls have genitals.”

"Do both of you?"

"I do," Walter hesitantly answered. Draal only nodded. 

“Could I see?”

This time the paper ripped entirely in half.

“See?” Draal asked with as much eloquence as could be mustered.

“To whom was that directed?”

“Both of you, if you don’t mind. Your troll form looks very different from Draal and I take that to mean that you’d look differently elsewhere, too. It doesn’t have to be awkward. I’m a medical professional.” She seemed to have made up her mind but her face grew a darker shade of red with each passing second.

Draal snorted and shook his head, disbelief warring with both amusement and embarrassment. In an attempt to diffuse the situation he countered, “Well _I_ know nothing of human anatomy. What if I were curious?” In honesty he was curious but his goal was to get her to see the absurdity of her request.

To his absolute shock, Barbara pushed her chair back from the desk and reached for the hem of her shirt.

Walter inhaled sharply through his teeth and shot to his feet but stopped just short of trying to dissuade her, seemingly frozen in place.

Realizing neither male was going to intervene, she smirked despite her red cheeks and pulled the fabric the rest of the way over her head. The chill of the cellar air hit her instantly and she felt goosebumps spread over her newly exposed flesh. She looked and both trolls were watching her with transfixed intensity, surprise frozen across their features.

Emboldened, she slowly folded her arms behind her back, giving them time to protest, before unlatching the clasp of her bra. She heard Draal’s quick intake of breath and Walter’s subtle growl from the back of his throat.

Stepping out from behind the desk, she walked the few steps over to where Draal sat beside the furnace. She turned and jerked her chin in Walt’s direction, silently asking him to come over. She was pleased when he complied, and flattered, when she saw how dark his eyes had gotten.

“Tonight is about learning. It doesn't have to be weird.”

“I believe the subject itself is mired in awkwardness regardless of approach but I think I understand your intention,” Walter answered after a few seconds.

“Will you change for me?” She asked, turning so that she could partly face both males.

In a flash of green, Stricklander stood towering over her where a moment before they had almost been eye level.

A flicker of playfulness slipped into her smile as she looped her thumbs into the waist of her slacks, “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours?”

The changeling growled, his lips curving up in challenge to her flirting. He then looked over at the full blooded troll between them and lifted his brow, “How about it, Destroyer? Do you think yourself up to the task or are we going to let this human woman best us in bravado?”

Draal’s grin was toothy and good-natured as his shoulders lost some of their tension. Her proposal had been unexpected and slightly uncomfortable but with Barbara before him now, bare from the navel up, it provoked within him a sense of trust that helped to put him at ease.

They had been moving towards this for a while now, all the flirting and soft touches over the last few weeks. Kisses, companionship, and confiding. This level of intimacy just seemed the logical next step.

His warrior’s ego properly provoked, he placed his flesh hand to his belt. If they were serious, he wasn’t about to be shown up by a changeling.

The click of a buckle followed the swish of fabric falling to the floor. Barbara stepped out of her pants and undergarments right as Stricklander slipped free of his loincloth. The metal of Draal’s kilt landed with a dull thunk and he stood with his chin high and his hands on his hips. Once his mind was made up, Draal committed, and of the three he now seemed the most sure even as he had been the most skeptical to start.

Barbara’s eyes darted between the two males, cataloging the differences. Aside from color, Walter seemed mostly human at first glance, but he was longer than average and small bumps ran along the sides of his shaft. Draal, by contrast, was entirely foreign. His girth matched what she had imagined but his head was wider than any human’s and where Walter had bumps, Draal had thick ridges that ran base to tip.

Both trolls stood at half-mast already, the intense attention of the woman they both admired causing their blood to stir.

Barbara moved forward before she was even aware of it, curious and engaged in doctor mode where she wanted to analyze and had no regard for modesty. She came back to herself while halfway reaching for Draal’s member before she realized what she was doing. She looked to him with a raised eyebrow and he met her silent question with a smirk and nod of his head.

She took him in both hands and was surprised at his warmth and weight. Kneeling down she shifted so that she could look him over with more ease. Here, he was more of a purple and his stone skin actually felt malleable, like a thick cartilage instead of solid rock.

Draal sucked in a deep breath through his teeth at her feather light touches, not used to being handled. He shifted against her, chasing the friction. 

Stricklander’s wings fluttered into existence behind him and stretched out, a shiver racing through him at the sight of Barbara kneeling naked before them, the furnace casting her skin in warm golden hues.

"You can touch, too, if you're curious," Barbara said, looking up at Draal to judge his comfort level of the situation. 

With little hesitation, the troll reached forward with his remaining hand and lightly ran a single finger from the top of her head to the underside of one breast, testing it’s slight weight with open curiosity. 

Stricklander cleared his throat and turned away momentarily, walking back over to the sofa and grabbing the heavy blanket from off the arm rest. As it happened, it was the same fur Draal had brought Barbara and Stricklander found it fitting that they would likely be using it for its intended purpose. Barbara could not have known but Walter realized the moment he saw it that it was a traditional trollish Den Warming gift. Particularly for mated trolls. 

“Perhaps something to sit on that’s more comfortable for your delicate human self?” He said as he spread the pelt on the ground by the other two and easily lifted Barbara up and onto it. 

She shivered in his grip as his claws dragged over the bare skin of her sides. He found himself growling as he settled in behind her, thighs bracketing her narrow waist. Draal stepped over and placed himself back within easy reach of the human woman but to his surprise, it was the changeling who grabbed him first. 

Stricklander leaned forward and caused Barbara to braced herself against Draal’s broad chest while the troll at her back grabbed the one in front of her by his horns. She could feel the weight of inhuman sex pressing against her ass as he pulled Draal’s face down so they could all be eye level. 

The changeling’s voice was an unrecognizable gravelly whisper when he said, “We all know where this could easily go. Now is the time to speak up if we wish to keep it solely academic. I, for one, am more than willing to follow the momentum to its most natural conclusion but I will not take anything less than full consent, am I clear?”

The yellow and red surrounding Draal’s pupils were fine lines at the edges of his eyes as his lust grew. He snorted and his hot breath ruffled the bangs on the woman nearly seated in his exposed lap. He looked down at the human then back at the changeling, before he nodded-- he felt the resistance to the action as Stricklander had yet to release his horns. 

“Y-yes,” Barbara said in a quick exhale, her voice shaky from anticipation and adrenaline. 

With a grunt, Stricklander pulled Draal’s head down enough that he could rise up on his knees to reach his face fully. Green met blue as the changeling licked him from nose to forehead. 

Draal shivered, pleased and slightly surprised by the bold declaration of possession. He hadn’t thought the other troll’s affections extended that deeply. His answering smile was nearly savage when he returned the lick up the side of Stricklander’s face from jaw to hairline. 

A small noise from between them brought their attention back to Barbara who seemed to be enjoying the show. The trolls shared a look and seemed to come to a quick unspoken agreement as they simultaneously bent to bestow their tongues to their human. Draal moved from the valley between her breasts to her chin while Stricklander trailed up from her shoulder to her ear.

“Why, Barbara, that moan was practically profanity.”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

“Ah-ah. Now, this was supposed to be a learning experience, remember? I have something else in mind. You’ve seen his, now how about you show him yours, love?” The changeling said, while gently running his hands down her body to hook under her thighs. 

He placed his forehead to her temple to whisper, “Is this still alright? Tell me the moment you want us to stop.” 

She nodded her understanding and then he tightened his hold and lifted her up, displaying the whole of her body and her core to Draal’s darkened gaze. She yelped and her hands flew up to grab the changeling’s horns to steady herself. 

The look of genuine curiosity on Draal’s face temporarily dimmed his lust as he studied Barbara’s naked form. Stricklander leaned back a little and adjusted his hold to spread her legs a little wider. His nostrils flared around his septum piercing as he inhaled the deep musk of the arousal in the air-- hers and theirs. 

“You are damp.” It was a surprise and already very different from most troll biology. 

Stricklander shifted his hold so that one clawed finger brushed against her entrance and caused her to hiss and buck in his grip. He smiled at Draal and said, “I believe the term you are looking for is _soaking wet_.”

He chuckled and nuzzled into the curve of her neck, already glistening with sweat. “Why don’t you give her a taste.”

Picking up on the playful tone in the suggestion, Draal smirked before leaning forward and running his tongue along the opening. 

Barbara yelped and bucked, so painfully turned on she was almost ready to peak and they had barely done anything yet! Her legs went to clinch in reflex but Walter’s hold on her remained unyielding and she moaned at the second, slower swipe at her center, “Oh-- Hnng-- O-oh my-- Can’t!” 

At her gasping protest, Stricklander lowered her back to the ground where she promptly fell back limp against him. She went to stroke herself but the changeling grabbed her wrist and moved it forward to where she bumped into Draal’s engorged erection. 

“Teamwork, love. Allow me, and you can continue your research of troll anatomy.”

She gave a breathy laugh as she followed his direction, “How did you end up taking control of this evening’s proceedings?”

She felt his long nails skim their way into her folds. He quickly bent his finger and used his knuckle against her walls to prevent accidentally scratching her tender flesh. His low rumble might have been a laugh. 

“Because, dear, I am a teacher.” 

The sound of his near purring in her ear and his nimble hand working at her slick sex quickly rocked her over the edge and she cried out in bliss as she came. In the force of her orgasm she squeezed Draal tightly with both hands and he grunted in approval, trusting forward, the tip of him nearly dislodging Stricklander’s hand at Barbara’s entrance. 

“Whoa, now, she won’t be able to take either of us tonight, you eager brute. Hold on a moment,” he moved them swiftly so that he was between Draal and Barbara, “Humans are very breakable, remember.”

Draal snorted before moving to mount him, “Are you any less breakable, changeling?”

Stricklander rocked back in a lazy roll of his hips and smirked over his shoulder, “But of course I am. Are you to show me a good time, or are you as inept a lover as you are a sparring partner?”

The troll laughed through the haze of his lust as he grabbed one of the other male’s horns in order to bring his head back and bare his throat, “If I recall, the last time we fought victory was mine.”

“If you play this right, Destroyer, this time we can both win.”

“I’ll destroy your ass, alright.”

Coming down from her high, Barbara watched their exchange with exasperated fondness. Of course they would flirt the same way they did everything else and make it into a competition. Stricklander caught her eye and winked right before he gave a full body shudder as Draal entered him. He went down on his forearms with a grunt. Barbara watched them for a moment before laying down in front of the changeling. 

“What?”

“Teamwork, remember? I trust you to hold yourself up and not crush me,” she said as she began to shimmy her way underneath him. Once she reached her objective she bucked up against him and he hissed. 

“Gods, Barbabra, that is a lot of faith in- Hn- huh-- in me. I don’t want you hurt.”

“You don’t have to go in to get off, right?”

Draal grunted and rocked them both forward again and Strickler felt himself drag through her slick and up against her stomach. His eyes crossed from the pain and pleasure. But he forced himself to focus, “I meant that-- t-that you’re under a literal tonne of rocks right now. You getting crushed isn’t the sort of smashing I intended to happen this evening.”

“Then you’ll just have to prove how strong you are and keep yourself braced,” she said as she rocked against him shamelessly. 

“Ffff- Fuck!”

It was over in less than five minutes. 

In a herculean effort, Stricklander managed to pull Barbara out from beneath them as the two trolls hit their climax nearly simultaneously. Draal flopped onto his stomach, sated and panting as he reached over with his stone arm and encircled Stricklander to pull him closer. Stricklander, in turn, looped his arms around Barbara so that they were both situated in front of the spiky troll’s face on the fur. 

“Here, wait,” In a flash Walter switched back to his human skin and maneuvered them around so that he was resting in the bend of the toll’s metal arm while Barbara nestled across his chest with Draal’s cheek resting nearly on her thighs. 

“Nap time?” Barbara asked with a small laugh.

“Nap time.” Walter answered around a yawn.

“Shouldn’t we put clothes back on first?”

“That takes far too much effort, and look, Draal is already asleep.” 

“Am not.”

“Yes you are. Thereby trapping us poor humans with your great weight.”

An amused huff came in answer. 

Walter smiled and kissed Barbara’s forehead. He caught Draal’s eye over her shoulder and he nodded to him. Draal smirked and then kissed the only real estate available to him.

“Did he just kiss my ass?”

“I’m sure he’d do it again if you asked nicely.”

“I thought we agreed it was nap time.”

“Alright, but make note, Draal, there will be more kisses in the future.”

“Noted.”

“I’m not sure how I’m supposed to manage with the both of you. I really didn’t think this through.”

Gentle laughter filled the room and Walter started to rub slow circles into her back, “I’m sure you’ll manage.”


End file.
